Happy Mother's Day
by EnviliciousStrawberry
Summary: Every year he went to visit her alone, this year it'd be a little bit different. [There's some slight Ereri if you squint hard enough!]


Happy Mother's Day

He was finally free today. Trekking up the hill, he gripped the flowers he held in his hand and made a turn before stopping. He made sure to finish his chores early (Which no doubt fell into Levi's book of 'Suspicion') and told Hange he wasn't really up for experiments today, surprisingly the woman let him go. Now here he was at the small make shift grave in the middle of a bunch of newly bloomed flowers, a medium sized rock sat in the middle with the words _'Carla Jaeger' _carved into it.

"Hey Mom..." Eren finally said. Of course there was no body to bury but he still felt that this little grave gave him closure and comfort. He hadn't mention a thing about this to Mikasa and Armin either, he preferred to keep it to himself. Sitting down, he placed the roses down and took a deep breath. He had so much he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it. "Happy Mother's Day..." On that note, he began to talk.

"We've been doing well...almost all the Titans are gone this year, humanity might actually be able to end this for good...I...I think I'm happy about that...b-but if only we were winning before you...but I...I was so weak...so helpless...but I'm stronger now." He took a deep breath. "Armin...and Mikasa are okay too...I surprised Levi with my superb cleaning today too...You should've seen his face!" He forced a laugh and a small smile. "My experiments have been okay too...I took off today to come see you, Hange let me without any question, isn't that weird?"

Levi had a permanent scowl on his face as he searched for Eren. The shitty brat took off without so much as a word about where he'd be after requesting Hange let him off experiments just for today. Not to mention he did finish all his chores without so much as a word or sassy come back. What was up with that?

"Where is he anyway? Dinner's going to start and I can't have him missing a mean" He grumbled.

Levi stepped out of the building and walked towards the stables. He spotted the titan shifter sitting cross-legged on the ground at the very top of a hill, he seemed to be talking. Levi knew Eren was a bit strange but this was a whole new level of it. Getting closer, he could hear bits and pieces of the teenager's conversation. He stopped a good few feet away and notices something like a grave. What was he doing?

"It's almost dinner time, and Levi's probably been searching for me...hey mom, when all the titan's are gone I'll build you an even bigger grave...with lots of the pretty flowers you liked so much...you like gardens too right? Maybe I'll start one for you! Though I'm not as good as you when it comes to gardening, I'll definitely try!" Eren's voice gained a bit of excitement but even with all the emotion and smiles, he was still crying. "I...gotta go to dinner but...once again Happy Mother's Day and...I'll definitely live to say it again next year." With that, Eren stood and wiped his eyes.

"You do this every year?" Levi questioned leaning against the tree. Eren jumped and turned around, quickly saluting him.

"S-Sir!" He stuttered out of surprise. "Yeah...I um...do this every year...it helps me relax and cope..." Ah now he knew. When Eren was being a brat (well his definition of one) or was angry beyond calming—he left and this was probably where he came to settle down and vent.

"You made this for your mother?" Levi questioned standing next to the taller soldier and peering at the make-shift grave. Eren didn't talk about his mother much, let alone his family aside from Mikasa and Armin.

"Yeah...as you might know...she was eaten by a titan during the fall of Wall Maria" Eren sighed. "I was too weak to do anything, all I could do was stand by and watch...she was my motivation to fight...Even if I couldn't protect her I wanted to at least do what I could to keep myself and the people I love alive." There was a passion to Eren's words that piqued Levi's interest—then again the brat always had a knack for doing that. Reaching a hand up, Levi ruffled Eren's already messy brown hair.

"Well done kid" Levi said. Eren gave him a confused look and the older of the two sighed. "You better hurry up to dinner before you miss it brat." With a nod, Eren took off. "Damn brat, he always surprises me with the shit he does.." Taking one more look at the grave, Levi placed a single flower down and headed inside. There was a sudden warmth surrounding him, squeezing him gently. The smell of flowers was oddly comforting too. Entering the dining hall, he spotted Eren with the 104th trainees chatting and laughing. Levi didn't know Carla Jaeger personally, but he was glad she gave him and even the rest of the world Eren Jaeger.

_**End Notes: Ah, I wanted to do something for Mother's Day and I had a sudden burst of inspiration to write something for Eren and Carla. This came to me and I thought 'hey that's good!' so I apologize if Levi or Eren are a bit OOC. OH! I also realized this was my first contribution to the fandom /)/(\ Sorry if it sucks! Have a nice day 3 **_

_**~Strawberry Out **_


End file.
